<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from this moment on, i will love you by rkivedmemories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167496">from this moment on, i will love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkivedmemories/pseuds/rkivedmemories'>rkivedmemories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College Student Huening Kai, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Huening Kai, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Moving In Together, One Shot, Rain, Song Lyrics, Whipped Choi Soobin, author is a huge sap and it shows, beomgyu taehyun and yeonjun im sorry, im also soft for sookai, other members are only mentioned - Freeform, sookai, sweater weather lyrics, technically its a song fic, they move into an apartment together, tiny dash of angst bcs i couldn't help myself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkivedmemories/pseuds/rkivedmemories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>huening kai finds a home in soobin and soobin finds a home in him. together, they take the next step in their relationship, and reminisce along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from this moment on, i will love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyunrose/gifts">tyunrose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! here's a sookai oneshot that's been floating in my brain for a while now. i'm so sorry if it seems rushed or the pacing is weird, i wanted to get this out right now and i'm running on two hours of sleep. I will make sure to proofread later on today after i rest! also i dont know if anyone noticed but the title is from fairy of shampoo!!</p><p>ALSO THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY WONDERFUL FRIEND EMI (<a href="https://twitter.com/tyunrose?s=09">@tyunrose</a> on twitter), ILY LOTS EMI &lt;3</p><p>special thanks to my beta, alex</p><p>pls enjoy though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huening Kai walked through the door of the apartment holding a big box. Soobin trailed behind him with the last box they needed to move. </p><p>He walked to the living room area and placed down the box next to some identical ones. He smiled, satisfied, and wiped his hands on the black hoodie he was wearing before looking around.</p><p>They finally did it. After five years of being together and two of those years spent saving up and looking for a place, they finally got their own apartment. It wasn't easy, there were a lot of tears, arguments, and hard work put into the process. Huening Kai also felt like he wanted to give up, but thankfully, after many trials and tests, he and Soobin were able to find something. </p><p>The apartment was a decently sized one located in Seoul. Prior to moving in, the couple went shopping to furnish the place, and Soobin allowed Huening Kai to go crazy on decorating.</p><p>They opted for a beige/neutral and dark green color scheme. Huening Kai was very satisfied with his work. Their apartment’s view was beautiful and overlooked the city. it felt like a suitable award for their hard work. </p><p>Huening Kai smiled and moved from next to the window to where Soobin had started to unpack things and set them aside.</p><p>“We did it!”</p><p>Soobin returned Huening Kai’s infectious smile and pulled him in for a hug.</p><p>“Yes, we did,” he whispered back happily. He kissed Huening Kai’s forehead before he pulled back and continued unpacking. Huening Kai blushed and started to help him. Soobin chuckled but didn’t say anything further. They then proceeded to put things in place. It was still a bit surreal for him, even if he and the love of his life were standing in their shared apartment and unpacking together. It’s always been a dream of his to have a home with the one he loved.</p><p>Home. The word made him tear up a bit. He never knew he would find one, but he did. He found a home in the man named Choi Soobin who was there for him when his world was shattered, and his home destroyed.</p><p>Quietly, he wiped a stray tear, and didn’t say anything at the concerned gaze he felt on him. He just smiled and went to the kitchen to unload all their utensils and kitchen equipment. His heart was now pounding, the reality of it all finally sinking in. He started to cry, and he clutched at his chest. He felt so happy, sad, and bittersweet all at once, it was too much. He was very happy right now, the happiest he’d ever been, but at the same time the number of things he lost on the way made him question if it was worth it.</p><p>He knew he shouldn’t be thinking this way, but it was so hard.</p><p>Huening Kai let out a soft gasp when he felt a gentle tug on his arm and was pulled into a warm hug. He sobbed into Soobin’s chest and apologized for crying when nothing was wrong.</p><p>“Shh, don’t apologize, Hyuka,” Soobin comforted while he rubbed Huening Kai’s back. “I know what’s on your mind and it’s okay to cry.” He softly moved his lover, so he was looking him in the eyes and giving him a reassuring smile. Soobin wordlessly wiped away Huening Kai’s tears with his thumb before hugging him again. It hurt him to see his lover like this, but at the same time he knew Huening Kai needed to come to terms with some of his past and get closure at his own pace.</p><p>They stayed in this position for a little longer before Soobin moved them to where he was leaning against the counter and Huening Kai was leaning on him. It took five more minutes for Huening Kai to gather himself, and Soobin just quietly supported him.</p><p>“Ah, you’re too good for me, hyung,” Huening Kai murmured into his chest, not wanting to move just yet. Soobin shook his head and pat his lover’s head.</p><p>“No, we’re good for <em>each other</em>, we both wouldn’t be here without the other,” Soobin corrected. They both knew he was right too, Soobin also had his moments, and Huening Kai was there to pick him up and comfort him. They knew that they had each other’s back, and that relieved a lot of stress. Still, there were moments like these when things became too much, and they would need the support of the other.</p><p>Huening Kai finally pulled back and Soobin looked at him with a worried look on his face.</p><p>“Are you okay to continue unpacking? We’re almost done, I can finish for us,” Soobin offered while Huening Kai rinsed his face in the sink next to him. His eyes were slightly red, and he looked a bit tired, the episode from earlier obviously took a lot out of him.</p><p>“No, I’m okay. I can finish up in here?”</p><p>Soobin frowned and he studied Huening Kai for a second before giving the younger a small smile.</p><p>“Alright, that sounds good,” Soobin said before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. Huening Kai watched him go before he went to the abandoned box on the counter. He really was truly lucky to have a lover as amazing as Soobin. He really couldn’t figure out what he did to deserve someone so pure and understanding like him (what he didn’t know was that Soobin thought the same thing about him as well).</p><p>They’ve had their fair share of almost breakups, ones that make Huening Kai’s heart ache just thinking about it. He really doesn’t know what he would do if he lost Soobin.</p><p>“Hey, what about groceries?” Huening Kai asked Soobin. He heard some shuffling and things moving from the living room and patiently waited for Soobin to reply.</p><p>“I think Taehyun, Beomgyu, and Yeonjun-hyung said they would drop us some?” Soobin answered.</p><p>“Oh okay! I didn’t know they were offering to buy some for us,” Huening Kai continued, he was finishing up organizing the utensils and plates. He was almost finished with the kitchen and felt proud of himself for finishing so fast.</p><p>“Yeah, Yeonjun-hyung texted me earlier about it. Do you want to do anything for dinner? I was actually thinking about cooking.”</p><p>Huening Kai smiled excitedly. Soobin rarely cooked and preferred eating out, so him cooking was a big deal to Huening Kai. He was a pretty good cook too, in Huening Kai’s opinion, and he always thought it was a waste that Soobin didn’t like to cook too often.</p><p>“I'm looking forward to it!”</p><p>“I’m thinking of making some seafood stir-fry.”</p><p>“That sounds great,” Huening Kai said while he walked into the living room. He found Soobin putting some pictures on a shelf near the TV and grinned. Their place looked really great, and he was excited for the future. It was exciting and a little nerve-wracking, but watching Soobin walk around their shared home putting away things in their place made something stir in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>from this moment on, I will love you</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After they finished packing, Huening Kai remembered he had an assignment to do and set up his workspace in the living room. He decided to sit on the floor on the carpet and use his laptop on the coffee table. Soobin was quietly reading a book on the chair opposite of him and was resting.</p><p>The excitement of them moving made Huening Kai forget that this paper that was due soon was worth a huge chunk of his grade. Once he saw his laptop sitting innocently on their coffee table, it hit him that the paper was due in two days. He had cursed and immediately started on it.</p><p>He’d been at it for about thirty minutes and so far, he’d been struggling with writing it. He really didn’t want to write it, but he knew that now was the perfect time to do it. Huening Kai hated writing papers, and if he put it off any longer, he would never finish it on time.</p><p>He groaned in frustration and threw his head back on the couch. Soobin put down his book and raised a brow at Huening Kai.</p><p>“I hate uni so much. This paper is due soon and is worth a large ass chunk of my grade, but I can’t write anything,” he complained while he stretched out his body. Soobin made sure he bookmarked his page before sliding down to the floor.</p><p>“Do you want help?”</p><p>Huening Kai nodded.</p><p>“Yes, please,” he pleaded before he began telling Soobin all about the assignments and what was required. Huening Kai thought it was a little silly that he couldn’t write this paper, the assignment wasn’t too hard, but his brain just didn’t want to cooperate with him right now.</p><p>Soobin though, knew exactly what to say to make his brain start going. He asked some questions to make Huening Kai really think. Throughout it all, he was really patient and never got angry at him. It helped a lot and Huening Kai was extremely grateful. He was finally able to concentrate.</p><p>After writing for a few minutes, Huening Kai heard Soobin laughing. He looked away from his laptop and shot Soobin a questioning look.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Soobin hid his giggles behind his hand.</p><p>“Oh, nothing, it’s just that you look really funny and cute when you’re concentrating,” Soobin teased. He laughed again once Huening Kai turned crimson and he swatted his lover’s arm.</p><p>Soobin picked up his book from behind him and continued giggling to himself while Huening Kai continued to work.</p><p>The sounds of his keyboard and Soobin flipping the pages of his book were extremely satisfying and relaxing. It was a definitely easier to write in this relaxed setting. Huening Kai found his eyes wandering though and watching Soobin from across him.</p><p>When he finally realized what— no, <em>who</em>— was distracting him, he flushed a little and awkwardly continued to type away on his laptop.</p><p>Curse Soobin for being so good looking! Huening Kai’s eyes couldn’t help but to always look at him. His lover recently dyed his hair back to black and he looked absolutely stunning. He was also wearing his rounded glasses right now and Huening Kai felt his heart flutter. He absentmindedly continued to stare at his gorgeous lover and forgot what he was doing for a second.</p><p>Huening Kai was a weak man and Soobin was extremely pretty.</p><p>Soobin began to realize Huening Kai stopped typing and looked up to see Huening Kai staring at him looking a little awed. He chuckled once he realized what was happening and smirked at the younger.</p><p>“Getting a little distracted, aren’t we?”</p><p>Huening Kai snapped out of it by Soobin’s teasing voice and he pouted.</p><p>“It’s not my fault you’re distracting.”</p><p>Soobin reached over the coffee table to pinch Huening Kai’s cheeks and laughed.</p><p>“Keep working, Hyuka, your paper is due soon,” he chastised, he was about to continue but was interrupted by a knock at the door. “Oh, I was just about to suggest that I leave you alone so you can really concentrate, but it seems like a little distraction has arrived.”</p><p>He quickly got up from the floor and went to answer the door to see their friends holding a bunch of grocery bags.</p><p>Huening Kai said hello and waved at them, and they left him alone when they saw that he was preoccupied. He was very thankful that they bought groceries and took away his distraction from him so he could continue to write.</p><p>The trio didn’t stay long. They just helped Soobin put away a few things, exchanged some words with Soobin in the kitchen, and left with promises to come back and get a tour of their place.</p><p>Soon enough, the apartment was quiet again except for the noises of his keyboard and Soobin moving around, preparing things in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>from this moment on, I will love you</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Once Soobin showed their friends out, he quickly made his way back to the kitchen to prepare the ingredients for their food. He felt like this was a special occasion and the perfect time to cook a homemade meal for them. He really didn’t like cooking too much but was considering doing it just for Huening Kai.</p><p>He knew the younger really enjoyed his cooking, and he wouldn’t mind doing it if it put a smile on his face.</p><p>Seeing Huening Kai happy was one of his daily goals.</p><p>He got the seafood out of their containers and defrosted it. After, he started cutting up the necessary vegetables. Luckily, his friends knew exactly what they liked to eat and made sure to get a sufficient amount of it. Soobin didn’t have to worry too much about not having enough for them to eat.</p><p>He quickly made a mental note to profusely thank his friends and maybe cook them dinner when they came to have a tour of their apartment.</p><p>Once he was done chopping the vegetables, he put them aside and started working on the sauce. He searched up a recipe online and found one that many people recommended. Soobin then got to work and started mixing and pouring ingredients together.</p><p>“I finished!” Huening Kai exclaimed from the living room. Soobin heard as he shut his laptop and got up to stretch.</p><p>“That’s great!”</p><p>Soobin continued to finish his preparations when he felt Huening Kai hug him from behind and rest his head on his shoulder. Soobin stopped mixing his sauce to try and calm his beating heart and couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face. Five years of being together and his heart <em>still </em>went crazy when Huening Kai initiated something.</p><p>“Now look who the distraction is!” Soobin said while Huening Kai just stuck out his tongue. He removed himself from Soobin and went to sit on the unoccupied counter to observe.</p><p>Soobin sent him a disapproving look for sitting on the counter, but Huening Kai just innocently whistled while taking out his phone to ignore him. Soobin rolled his eyes before he heated up the pan and started to fry the onions and garlic.</p><p>Every now and then Huening Kai would laugh from his spot and tell Soobin about what Beomgyu or Taehyun said/sent him. Soobin smiled and laughed along too, but for the most part he focused on cooking their dinner. He loved listening to Huening Kai’s laugh, it made him very happy.</p><p>After Soobin made sure the remaining vegetables and seafood were cooked, he added in the sauce and let the pan simmer. Huening Kai started humming a song that Soobin recognized, and he subconsciously started humming it as well. Soon, they both started singing the lyrics, and it turned into a full-blown karaoke session.</p><p>Even when Huening Kai started to set the table and Soobin was ready to bring the pan to their dining table, they continued singing together.</p><p>Huening Kai burst into laughter when Soobin sang the wrong verse. Soobin turned a little red but continued singing the right verse while he sat down on his seat. Huening Kai joined him once the song ended, and he was beaming at Soobin.</p><p>Soobin decided to serve the both of them and when he was done, Huening Kai didn’t hesitate to dig in.</p><p>“Thank you for the food, hyung!”</p><p>Soobin followed not too long after and ate at a slower pace. His stir-fry was pretty damn good, and he was satisfied with his work. He knew Huening Kai thought the same by the elated expression on his face.</p><p>They didn’t really talk too much because the younger was very occupied with his food. Soobin really didn’t mind though, he was content with the fact that his lover seemed to really enjoy his food. He decided then and there that he would make an effort to cook more for the both of them if it meant he could see Huening Kai this happy.</p><p>“So, what do you think of our place so far?" Soobin asked. His heart fluttered at the ‘our place’ part. Huening Kai finished chewing his food and the older waited for him to finish.</p><p>“It’s great. It’s seriously everything I’ve ever dreamed about,” Huening Kai said truthfully. He looked around their dining room with a sparkle in his eyes, causing Soobin to do the same as well.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you achieved your dream.”</p><p>“Our,” Huening Kai corrected. Soobin tore his eyes away from their dining room and was met with a knowing look in Huening Kai’s eyes. “Don’t lie, I know it’s yours too, hyung.”</p><p>Soobin averted his eyes, he was totally found out.</p><p>“Ah, don’t try to pretend you’re not as excited as me. I know you too well for you to do that. And earlier you were just stressing the we and us,” Huening Kai commented. Soobin finished up his food, and the two of them moved to wash the dishes together. Washing dishes was just a lame task, but to Soobin it was very domestic, and it made him feel very giddy.</p><p>This was their life now. They would be doing all sorts of things together. A thought entered his mind and he nudged Huening Kai who was rinsing off the last plate.</p><p>“I was thinking of cooking more now that we have our own place and I was wondering if you would like to help me next time,” Soobin said. Huening Kai’s face lit up and he enthusiastically nodded his head before he passed the plate. Soobin grinned and placed the last dish in its correct place to dry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>from this moment on, I will love you</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was around 10 o’clock when they decided to turn in for the night and settle down in their shared bedroom. Soobin was a bit nervous to share a bed with Huening Kai, even if they’d done it before. This time was a little different to him because this was their own bed in their own apartment.</p><p>Huening Kai already changed into his pajamas and was snuggled under the blanket, his laptop on his stomach. He was watching something and giggling, and Soobin stared for a few seconds to admire the one he loved.</p><p>He silently slipped in on the left side and wrapped his arms around Huening Kai. The younger made room for Soobin so they could both watch together. He was watching a comedy, and Soobin found himself enjoying it while the younger was wrapped in his arms.</p><p>“I know this is supposed to be funny but all I can think about is how that bunny on the wall looks like you, hyung,” Huening Kai murmured into the quiet room as the next episode loaded. He was referring to a bunny cartoon poster that was on the wall of the set in the background. Soobin snorted and gave Huening Kai a peck on the check.</p><p>“You’re so strange at times but I love that about you.”</p><p>“You totally would act the same if you saw a penguin on the wall don’t lie.”</p><p>Huening Kai closed his laptop and placed it on the bedside table. In the background, it slowly started to rain, the soft patter of the raindrops created a soothing sound. Soobin rolled over and turned on a playlist from his phone to play softly in the background. Right now, all he wanted to do is rest in his lover’s arm and enjoy the moment.</p><p>The first song that popped up on his playlist was <em>Sweater Weather</em>, and Soobin found the song oddly fitting for this moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>All I am is a man</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want the world in my hands</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He crawled back into bed and into Huening Kai’s arms and looked him in the eyes. He smiled and softly pecked the younger’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hate the beach, but I stand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In California with my toes in the sand</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember when I asked you out on our first date?” Soobin asked quietly. Huening Kai closed his eyes and nodded as he recalled that day five years ago. The rain grew a little harder and its sound filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Use the sleeves on my sweater</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let’s have an adventure</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you showed up on my front doorstep in the rain and asked me. It was weird but also strangely romantic. I remember though that you were wearing this white sweater and it was drenched,” Huening Kai recalled. He laughed a little once he remembered what happened the next day. “I remember that you got sick the next day and I went over to your house to take care of you because I felt bad.” Huening Kai poked his cheeks and laughed at his pout.</p><p>Soobin remembered that day very clearly too. He really wanted to ask out the younger and when he finally grew the courage to do so, it started raining on the way to Huening Kai’s house.</p><p>They went to a little restaurant not too far from Huening Kai’s house and before Soobin dropped him home, they stopped by a park nearby as well and talked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Head in the clouds but my gravity’s centered</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touch my neck and I’ll touch yours</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember when we announced we started dating though?” Huening Kai questioned, he snuggled closer to Soobin so he could feel warm. The rumble of his chest as he talked also calmed the younger as well.</p><p>“I do actually. It was kinda funny because Beomgyu, Taehyun, and hyung bet on us and Taehyun ended up winning.”</p><p>Their friends were waiting for a long time for them to get together and weren’t surprised at all when they told them they were dating at one of their get togethers.</p><p>“Taehyun’s face as he told us ‘we know’ and ‘pay up’ to the other two is one I can never forget,” Huening Kai commented. “He looked so smug and the other two looked defeated, but happy that we were together.”</p><p>Soobin started rubbing circles on his lover’s back, and Huening Kai sighed blissfully.</p><p>“Our friends are weird.”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You in those little high waisted shorts, oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She knows what I think about</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And what I think about</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They stayed silent for a little and continued to listen to the song and rain peacefully. They both ended up getting lost in the memories of their time together and were getting a little emotional. Five years was both a long and very short time, but the memories were still valuable either way. The ups and downs too.</p><p>“I’ll never forgive myself for those times I’ve hurt you,” Soobin whispered sadly, his voice sounded fragile, like it could break at any moment, and Huening Kai felt like someone was squeezing his heart.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ve moved on from those times. I’ve also hurt you a fair amount of times as well,” Huening Kai said. All their fights, whether big or small have left their scars and wounded them, but the two managed to work through things and persevere.</p><p>Their recent big fight happened six months ago when tensions were running high about the place and money was a little issue. Huening Kai got fired from his part-time job, and they weren’t meeting their monthly savings goal. Soobin decided to take more jobs so Huening Kai didn’t stress over finding a job and focused on university.</p><p>It ended up not ending well because they saw each other less and less, and the stress strained them and caused them to snap.</p><p>It wasn’t pretty, and Huening Kai hated that it even happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One love, two mouths</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One love, one house</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I think everything was worth it in the end.”</p><p>Soobin nodded at Huening Kai’s statement. He felt the same way and he’s proud of them for pulling through. Looking around his room and at his love made him realize that everything wasn’t a waste. Now, he’d get to go to sleep beside Huening Kai and be the one to wake up beside him. They’ll have countless more random karaoke sessions and helping someone with work or assignment.</p><p>He was ready to build a life with him, and he was very excited to do so.</p><p>He pulled Huening Kai closer to his chest as his eyes watered a little.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No shirt, no blouse</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just us, you find out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothin’ that I really wanna tell you about, no</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Cause it’s too cold for you here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now so let me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hold both your hands in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The holes of my sweater.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Huening Kai pulled back when he heard Soobin’s very quiet sniffles and he too started to tear up a bit. It seemed like their emotions were crazy and out of control, but no one could really blame the other. This was just one big step of many that they were going to take.</p><p>“Ah, hyung, you’re making me cry.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“You’re such a sap,” Huening Kai said as he rubbed Soobin’s tummy to comfort him. He knew it worked when Soobin’s sniffles quieted down. He wiped the moisture from his eyes with his hoodie sleeve and grasped both of Soobin’s hands in his own.</p><p>“I know,” Soobin replied while laughing a little.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And if I may just take your breath away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t mind if there’s not much to say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes the silence guides our minds</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, move to a place so far away</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I honestly don’t know where we’re going to go from here, but I know I’ll enjoy our crazy adventure,” Huening Kai declared sincerely. “I know I’ll go anywhere and be anywhere as long as I’m with you.”</p><p>“I was actually thinking of a change in careers,” Soobin confessed. It’s been on his mind for a little. He then began to softly explain what he wanted to do with Huening Kai listening and adding in his own comments. By the time Soobin finished, the second verse had ended.</p><p>“Let’s duet this last part?” Huening Kai offered.</p><p>Soobin nodded. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One love, two mouths</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One love, one house</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No shirt, no blouse</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just us, you find out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothin’ that I really wanna tell you about</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause it’s too cold for you here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now so let me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hold both your hands in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The holes of my sweater</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause it’s too cold for you here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now so let me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hold both your hands in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The holes of my sweater</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it is really cold though,” Soobin muttered as the ‘whoa’ parts went on in the background. Huening Kai chuckled and poked Soobin’s side before he sang the last section of the song.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Cause it’s too cold for you here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now so let me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hold both your hands in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The holes of my sweater</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause it’s too cold for you here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now so let me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hold both your hands in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The holes of my sweater</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Soobin looked at Huening Kai, love written all over his face and he beamed.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Huening Kai knew his face looked the same.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TYSM FOR READING !!!! I hope you liked it :D if there were any errors in the lyrics to Sweater Weather, I just want to say I got them off apple music as i was writing and listening to the song at the same time, i apologize</p><p>SOCIAL MEDIA:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/ctrlbins?s=09">main twt</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/tdclix">au archive twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/loafae">my cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>